Episode 4987 (30 December 2014)
Synopsis Ronnie approaches Phil and tells him that she wants Archie’s money back that he stole from Roxy. Ronnie re-iterates that she needs Nick gone before the wedding and the baby. Phil is dismissive –paying Nickoff didn’t work before so why should it now? When Phil asks Ronnie how much she’s after, Ronnie states that she wants a hundred grand. Phil reminds Ronnie that she stole off of him last year – he’s not giving her anything. Sharon arrives at the Vic to collect some things to take to Mick and Linda in Watford. Just as Sharon is about to leave, Roxy comes haring over and invites her and Phil over for a rehearsal dinner for Ronnie. Back at number 27, Roxy questions Ronnie over why she had to make people think that the rehearsal dinner was her idea – Ronnie simply explains that people are more likely to show up if it’s a surprise. Ronnie seems twitchy when Jay suggests that Sharon and Phil might not make the dinner. As they sit down to eat, Sharon and Phil arrive. As Ronnie takes Phil’s coat, she takes keys from his pocket and from Yvonne’s handbag. Ronnie claims to have forgotten to buy dessert and states that she’ll go to the Minute Mart, grabbing a holdall as she leaves. Ronnie enters an empty Phil’s and raids the safe. Ronnie returns and claims that the Minute Mart has ran out of puddings, so asks Roxy if she can take her car to the supermarket. Ronnie lets herself into number 23 and finds Nick in the living room. Ronnie tells Nick she has the money - he can meet her under the bridge to get it. That night, Ronnie meets Nick and hands over the bag of money. Emma walks in on Lauren framing a photo of her and Lucy and comments on how she looks like she was a sweet girl. Lauren takes this comment the wrong way and asks Emma why she’s always sticking her nose in where it doesn’t belong. Max walks in on the tense atmosphere and Emma admits that she thinks Lauren is still sensitive over the video. Emma re-watches the video on her phone before bringing up Max and Lucy’s affair – Max maintains that it was a pointless fling. Emma approaches a tired looking Cindy in the Square Gardens, who asks her whether she believes that people can be in touch after they’ve died. Cindy purports that the jewellery box she found under the tree was a sign from Lucy. When Emma presses Cindy for information on Ian and Jane, Cindy makes a swift exit. Emma catches Jane leaving the restaurant and suggests that they all go to the Vic later; Jane reluctantly agrees. The Beales’ meet Emma, Max and Lauren in the Vic – Ian’s not impressed to be joining them. Things take an awkward turn when Emma asks Ian and Jane whether they’ve solved the mystery of the jewellery box being under the tree. When Emma admits that Cindy was upset about it earlier, Jane firmly tells Emma that Lucy is none of her business anymore. Emma gets to her feet in a sudden moment of realisation and rushes out of the pub, claiming she has a headache. Back at the Brannings’, Emma frantically thumbs through her case file on Lucy – seeming to be working things out. When Max and Lauren arrive back, Emma darts out of the back door. Emma heads down George Street and makes a phone call. She tells the caller that they need to talk; she knows they killed Lucy... Lee and Nancy struggle with the workload of keeping the Vic going on their own. Shirley enters and offers the pair her help. They decline; Mick has left them with strict instructions to keep Shirley and Dean out. When Shirley flags up that it’s illegal to open a pub without a licensee present, the pair are stuck and let Shirley stay for a drink. Kim arrives back in Walford and is surprised when she finds Denise cleaning the toilets in the Vic – Denise explains that a lot has changed since Kim’s been away. Back at Patrick’s, Kim is shocked to see Patrick for the first time since his stroke, especially when he accidently calls her Denise. Denise admits to Kim that since she and Ian have split, everything has gone downhill. Kim marches Denise over to the Vic and publically berates Ian for ruining Denise’s life. Dean hares into the Vic and informs Denise and Kim that Patrick has had a fall. As Denise sits Patrick down and explains to Kim how difficult it has been, Kim gives her a hug and Denise is shocked to feel a bump. Kim explains – she’s pregnant! Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes